A Golden Opportunity - Broken Toys
by Reika-Hell-Flower
Summary: Once upon a time, we were built with a sole mission: to keep children happy. There were others before us, with the same task, but their time is done. We wanted to continue their legacy. We didn't know this in the beginning, of course, but we were doomed to fail, as they did... Our time with the children was all cut short... In the end, we were all just broken toys...
1. Chapter 1 - Toy Freddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

 **[A/N - Hello guys! As I had announced, this arc will be a little extra to tell things from the Toy Bots' POV. Nothing much on this one, just a bit of backstory on why they acted the way they did in my arc "A Golden Opportunity - 1987", especially Balloon Boy...]**

* * *

 **1987**

A pair of blue eyes scanned the surrounding area carefully. Everything was a mess – still getting things ready for the show, he presumed – and there were busy people running around wherever he looked.

Toy Freddy had just woken up. One could say he had just been born, though he considered the saying incorrect, since he was not human. No, that day was the day he was first _activated_. Yes, that sounded like a more correct term.

From the moment his eyes first opened, he immediately noticed that he was not alone on that stage where he stood. Asides from himself, there were four other robots; three were about his height, while the fourth was rather small. He looked down at himself. All he could see were light brown feet, a round belly and black buttons. Checking his head revealed the presence of round ears and a black top hat.

"Hello," greeted the robot nearest to him. A yellow chicken, with a bib that read _"Let's Party!"_. She was smiling sweetly. "You're Freddy, right?"

The bear blinked, and then nodded. "Yes, that's my name… You must be Chica."

She giggled. "Yep. Hi over there!" She waved enthusiastically at someone to the bear's right.

Toy Freddy followed Toy Chica's eyes and spotted a blue rabbit and a white fox. The blue rabbit looked extremely bored – he had his hands behind his head, and was staring at the ceiling with absent-minded green eyes. The white fox looked at the bear timidly, but once she noticed she was being watched, her whole body shivered and she went back to staring at the ground. Neither of them answered Toy Chica's greeting.

The last robot, very small when compared to the others, looked at Toy Chica and Toy Freddy with a large grin. He was the only one with clothes, and something about him told the brown bear robot that he looked like a child. Whatever this "child" person was, he had a feeling that it was his job to protect every single one of them. That probably meant he'd have to protect this child-like robot as well.

"Hi!" the small robot said, waving happily. He had a balloon in one of his hand. The name "Balloon Boy" popped up on Toy Freddy's mind. So that was his name.

The chicken kept smiling warmly at the small cheerful robot, as the bear frowned at the other two bots. It was clear that the fox was a shy one, something they'd have to take care of eventually, but the rabbit was obviously just being rude. He would not tolerate such lack of manners.

"Chica said 'hi', Bonnie," Toy Freddy said, arching his eyebrows as something in his mind told him what the bunny's name was.

Toy Bonnie sighed. "I heard."

"Well then…" the bear went on, his eyebrows shooting down to form a frown. "Aren't you going to greet her back?"

"Nope," was the robotic bunny's curt and blunt answer.

The metallic bear gasped. "That's rude! You should be more polite, you know? The way you talk is really improper -"

"Whatever, chubby."

Toy Freddy was about to display his shock at such a grave insult when the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

All the robots' eyes turned to face someone who stood in front of the stage they were in. A man with a round kind face smiled at them. Toy Freddy straightened himself. How long had that man been there?

"Good morning," the man said, nodding. He looked extremely pleased. "Sorry to interrupt, but there are a couple of things that I need to explain to you. First things first, do you know your names?"

Before Toy Freddy could answer, the blue bunny grunted loudly.

"Duh," he spat. "Didn't ya hear Officer McPosh from the 'good-manners' police?"

The bear closed his eyes, focusing every circuit of his being into maintaining a composed and serious demeanor, indifferent to the blue bunny's awful attitude.

The man in front of him chuckled. "I did hear Toy Freddy, yes," he admitted. "I was simply checking. But there is one of you whose name I didn't get. Do you know your name, sweetheart?"

He was directing himself towards the timid white fox, who was still shivering in her corner. She didn't dare to look up at the friendly man, instead gulping and nodding nervously.

"I'm… I'm…" she stuttered, in a very soft and low voice, almost inaudible. "F-F… F-Foxy…"

A green parrot that sat on the fox's shoulder made a soft "Kraw" sound. Balloon Boy looked up at the mechanic bird with his eyes wide in amazement, as if he was the coolest thing ever.

Toy Bonnie stared at her with the most indifferent look one could imagine. He sniffed, and looked at her up-and-down, as if he was evaluating her.

Toy Chica also looked at her, but with a kinder expression. "Nice to meet you, Foxy."

Toy Freddy took off his hat in greeting, but said nothing, preferring to shoot a scolding stare at the blue robot next to him. That was one robot he was not going to get along with…

"Hi Foxy!" Balloon Boy greeted enthusiastically. He also looked at the fox up-and-down, but he didn't look as condescending as Toy Bonnie. "I like foxes, so I like you. I think you're pretty. Why are you so quiet?"

The fox smiled shyly. "I-I… d-don't want to b-bother…" she admitted.

"Oh you don't bother me," the small child-like robot assured, waving dismissively. "You can talk to me all you want. I like talking!"

"Uh, who would have thought," Toy Bonnie groaned, completing his mocking tone with a loud yawn.

Toy Freddy coughed, as way to prevent the bunny from making any further unpleasant commentaries. The bunny glanced at him and shrugged.

The round-faced man cleared his throat again. "Well then, now that you all know your names, it's time for you to know mine." He smiled widely and looked at all of them, as if nothing made him happier than to see them there. "My name is Francis Anderson. I am the manager of the pizzeria you are in – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is a place for children to have fun and be happy. That will be your job – to make children happy."

Mr. Anderson chuckled once again, as if he was lost in memories for a few seconds. During those few seconds, Toy Freddy wondered when he'd get to meet those "children".

"Heh, I did this exact same explanation to other robots a long time ago…" Mr. Anderson muttered, sounding like he was talking more to himself. He then clapped his hands and took a couple of steps closer towards the stage. "Now, as for your particular roles…"

* * *

"So… what are those things anyway?"

The robotic bear frowned, bending over slightly to take a closer look at the broken robots that lied on the floor. He didn't answer Toy Bonnie since he, naturally, didn't know who those animatronics were either.

Just a few days after they were first activated, the five animatronics already knew every inch and corner of the pizzeria they called "home". The only place they were yet to visit was a dark room that seemed ominous even with the door closed – the spare parts room.

After the day of their activation, Toy Freddy had taken Mr. Anderson's words to heart – well, circuits. The manager told the bear that he was to be the leader of the group of robots, responsible for making sure they acted correctly and did their jobs. That made him feel a sense of pride, knowing that he was the leader – despite Toy Bonnie's complaints.

Asides from learning their own individual roles, they also received their rules. They could not leave the pizzeria, naturally, and could not walk around without their suits; walking around with their endoskeletons visible was forbidden. Once the bear inquired where could they go then in case their suits needed to be repaired or clean, he was told to go to the spare parts room.

This is where he was at the moment, along with the other bots. Toy Bonnie was wrinkling his nose at the sight of the wires hanging from the ceiling, casually kicking a piece of spare metal that was on the floor. Toy Chica looked at the masks displayed on the tables, looking as if she was apprehensive about whether or not it was safe to touch them. Toy Foxy was cowering behind her, doing her very best to not look at anything, as if everything was too scary for her to take. Balloon Boy was apparently trying to check every corner of the room at least twice. It almost looked as if he was looking for something, before he disappeared in the darkest corners of the room.

Toy Freddy had just come across a group of broken robots that caught his interest, and was now tapping the one closest to him with a finger. The robot looked a lot like him, in fact. It was a brown bear, like him, and had a top hat and bowtie, like him. His suit was obviously old and worn-out, thought. Who was that?

"Hey, Freddy," Toy Chica called. "That one looks a lot like you."

"That's what I was noticing…" the bear muttered. "Maybe they are older models…"

Toy Bonnie kicked one of the broken robots harshly – a purple rabbit, that was missing its whole face. "What is this old piece of junk? If they have us, why do they need these?"

Toy Freddy grunted. "Bonnie, just because they're old, doesn't mean they're expendable," he reasoned. "They might be here to get repaired."

"Well, they sure need it," Toy Chica commented as she approached a yellow chicken that lied on the floor, her arms and jaw completely torn to shreds. "Poor things… What happened to them to get them all mangled?"

The bear couldn't answer her. Obviously, he didn't know. He was sure that these robots were probably some older models of them, since they looked a bit similar, but they should have come from another location. Another pizzeria that had since closed down, maybe. The more he looked into the face of the broken brown bear that stared at the ceiling emptily, the more he thought like that robot was some kind of older brother that he lost…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud squeak. Toy Foxy had finally dared to take a peek from behind her yellow friend, but one look at the red fox that held a pointy hook dangerously close to her leg and she went back to hiding her face and shivering uncontrollably.

"T-this place… i-is scary…" she whimpered.

The yellow chicken looked back at her with an understanding look. "Yeah… I think it's time to leave." She looked around. "Balloon Boy? Where is Balloon Boy?"

Toy Bonnie huffed. "Who cares? That guy is annoying anyway…"

"Don't be mean, Bonnie," Toy Chica scolded. "I think he's sweet. And he's just like a kid, so you better not treat the children like that when the pizzeria opens."

The bunny shot her an annoyed look before he stomped out of the dark room.

Just after he left, the small balloon-wielding robot emerged from the shadows with a content grin. "Hi Chica. Did you call?"

The chicken smiled sweetly, showing a hand for the child-like robot to take. "Let's go outside, okay? Foxy doesn't like it here."

Balloon Boy looked at the white fox worriedly. "Oh, is she scared? It's okay - there's nothing to be scared of!" he assured, holding Toy Chica's hand. "These robots are ours friends too, I bet. Hey, you want me to make you a balloon animal, Foxy? That should you make happy. Right, Foxy?"

Toy Freddy watched the three robots walk out of the room, hearing only the smaller animatronic's voice trail away as they got more and more distanced from the spare parts room. He looked back at the older model of him. Before he made his way out as well, he adjusted the robot to lean on the wall, with his hands on his lap, and closed his eyes, so that he would look as if he was meditating.

* * *

The brown bear stared into nothingness for what seemed like hours. Now that the pizzeria was closed for the day, everything was peaceful. Not a single sound.

It had been months since that day when Toy Freddy was first introduced to the other robots and staff. The pizzeria opened its doors for the first time that day, and it had been a great success.

He finally got to meet the children that he'd entertain for the rest of his days, and he got to perform on stage for the first time. He had to admit, at first, he as nervous, but once he started singing, it all went away. He felt great on that stage. Better than how he felt down on the dining area, he had to admit. Once the bear went off the stage, he was swarmed by excited children that kept grabbing at him and pulling him everywhere. It was clear that those children were not going to be content with just looking – they had to _touch_ and _pull_. Toy Freddy had to retrieve his hat a couple of times from some more mischievous young costumers.

Luckily, he didn't have that much direct contact with the children. He was told that he would mostly stick to the stage, and that was fine by him. These children were all way too enthusiastic… He could only hope that it was just because it was the opening day. Hopefully they'd calm down in time.

"Hey," came the familiar voice of Toy Bonnie from his right. "Hey, fatso."

Toy Freddy sighed. "Language, Bonnie, _please_."

The bunny, as usual, paid as much attention to what the bear said to him as he would to a fallen leaf. "Sure, whatever – listen, you know that room they call the 'security office'?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Is that where this so-called 'night guard' is gonna be?" he wanted to know. "'Cause the boss said we'd have someone watching the pizzeria during the night…"

Toy Freddy pondered for a while. Since the day he and his partners first woke up, they were introduced to the members of the staff and told to be helpful and friendly if they were ever approached by them. The bear had, obviously, followed the manager's instructions – the workers of the pizzeria were, as a general rule, a cheerful bunch, so it wasn't that hard to at least exchange pleasantries. As of now, he had only met entertainers – workers who had the task of wearing some special suits that did not possess sentience as Toy Freddy and the other Toy Bots – and cooks. There was a day guard, but he didn't talk to the robots. Actually, Toy Freddy was under the impression the guard didn't talk to anyone, period. They hadn't met this "night guard" yet, so the bear didn't know how this person would be like.

"Well, I can only imagine that the 'security office' would be the most appropriate place for a night guard to be," Toy Freddy said. "Why?"

Toy Bonnie got a very mischievous grin that didn't forebode anything good.

The bear arches his eyebrows. "What is that nefarious mind of yours plotting?" he croaked. "You are not going to bother the night guard with your nonsense, are you?"

Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Again with the fancy speech – it really doesn't suit you," he commented. "Stop acting like that old piece of junk would."

Toy Freddy made an indistinct sound instead of reacting to the taunt, and then cleared his throat.

Ever since they visited the spare parts room that he was intrigued by the old broken robots.

One day, the Toy Bots were introduced to a particular member of the staff that seemed to know a lot about the broken down bots – the head of security, Phil Grayson. He was a pleasant and helpful man, and Toy Freddy took the chance to ask him all kinds of questions. Apparently, there had been a pizzeria that Phil Grayson worked at, many years ago, where things didn't work out. The head of security didn't go into detail about what happened, but it was bad enough for the building to close down. The broken robots were from that location, and their condition was mostly due to years of disuse, though it was also due to parts being taken out to create the Toy Bots.

Toy Freddy now knew that the older version of himself – simply called Freddy – used to be a very polite and well-mannered robot, like an old gentleman, one who would not stand for any cussing or rudeness. He had heard it from both Mr. Anderson and Phil Grayson. From that day onwards, Toy Freddy decided that he would honor the old Freddy's memory by being an exact copy of him. The old withered bear felt like an older brother to Toy Freddy… one that he, unfortunately, never got to meet properly.

"Would you refrain from insulting our ancestors?" he requested, without looking at the bunny. "They were picked apart of create us. It wouldn't hurt to be a little bit more respectful."

Toy Bonnie scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that. Well, I'll be on my way then." He hopped off stage and did some stretching exercises, ones he did not need, naturally.

"Where are you going?" the bear asked in annoyance, though he had a pretty good idea of where the bunny was headed.

"Pay our dear night guard a little visit," Toy Bonnie clarified, confirming the bear's suspicions. "The poor guy, all alone in that office, he needs all the company he could get, don't you think?"

Toy Freddy frowned, picking up on the blue robot's sarcasm. "Please don't bother him."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The blue bunny grinned and hopped away into the darkness.

The robotic bear sighed. Leading Toy Bonnie was so far a failure. Well, it was just his first day as the official leader, with the pizzeria open. He would have plenty of time to adjust to the role, certainly.

"Freddy," called Toy Chica, from his left. "I'm going to hang out with Foxy. She's a bit upset… I think the kids bothered her a lot…"

Toy Freddy nodded. Yes, he had noticed how the white fox looked once the doors of the pizzeria closed. No wonder, considering the kids ripped out her arm.

Once the chicken was out of sight, he too left the stage. He was not going to visit the night guard – that unfortunate fellow would have enough problems dealing with Toy Bonnie… - and he was not going to see the other robots. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

The bear strutted towards the spare parts room. He opened the door, and sat in front of the withered Freddy.

"Hello, big brother," he greeted. He knew Freddy could not hear him, but it did not matter. "Today we had our first show. It was great – I mean, uh…" He cleared his throat, and tried to make his voice sound more posh. "It was _splendid_. The children seemed happy and the manager was satisfied."

Freddy remained silent, his empty blue eyes staring into nothingness.

From a distance, the sound of a yelp was heard, followed by a snicker. It sounded like Toy Bonnie had gotten started in messing with the night guard.

Toy Freddy gulped. "I have to admit, though… the children's reaction towards us was a bit… overwhelming," he admitted. "I'm sure it will get better in time. Fear not, I will carry on with my role as the leader and I promise you, I will not fail you." He smiled a sad smile, knowing that everything that he was saying was not going through to the withered bear. "I will make you proud, big brother…"

More silence. Only the sound of Balloon Boy talking loudly to someone interrupted it.

"Well, um… I guess that's it. I… I will come back tomorrow… Good night."

The round robotic bear stood up, adjusted his bowtie and cleared his throat, trying to repress his sadness. As he left the spare parts room, closing the door behind him, ready to search for the robot bunny to give him a scolding, he did not realize that he was not the only one in that room that was awake.

Someone had heard everything he said, and once the door was closed, stepped in front of the withered robots with an expression of spite. It was a short female robot, similar to Balloon Boy in clothes, though it had magenta eyes instead of blue and had her hair tied in pigtails.

With a short grunt, the figure kicked the brown bear, making its head fall off.

" **Stupid fat bear. You can't hear him, can you?"** the robotic girl hissed, its image becoming clearer and clearer. **"You're dead. Like** _ **me**_ **. And once they get tired of that fat bear and his friends, they'll shut them down too."**

She looked around her, observing the other withered robots, and a hint of resent was clear in her eyes.

" **But at least… you got to do what you were built to do… you got to live…"** she muttered, as her image started to vanish, as if she was nothing but a ghost. **"… I wish I could have too… even if it was just for a day…"**


	2. Chapter 2 - Toy Bonnie

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

"So… what are those things anyway?"

Toy Freddy didn't answer the bunny's question. Figures – it seems like the so-called "leader" didn't know everything after all.

The group of five animatronics was, at the moment, exploring the dark and ominous "spare parts room", where they had to go in case they needed repairing.

Toy Bonnie sniffed and wrinkled his nose at the sight of seemingly never-ending layers of dust and wires hanging from the ceiling. That place was obviously one that the staff did not bother with keeping clean. He kicked a piece of spare metal that was on the floor casually, trying to not look at the "things" he had just asked about again.

In the dark room, there were four other animatronics asides from the Toy Bots – these robots did not seem to be active, however, and looked so broken Toy Bonnie couldn't see why they were still around. A junkyard would be the most proper place for them…

Still, he couldn't help but notice how similar the broken robots were to the Toy Bots. The one closest to him, a purple bunny, was definitely similar to him, except for the color and lack of rosy cheeks. That and its whole face was missing.

Toy Bonnie sniffed again. That thing was _creepy_. The way it had no face but it still seemed to be staring right into his circuits…

The bunny shuddered, and quickly looked around him to make sure no one had seen it. Luckily, Toy Freddy was too busy admiring the broken bear in front of him, and the girls were not looking at him either. As for Balloon Boy, the loud balloon enthusiast had vanished into the dark corners of the room to do God-knows-what.

He kicked the purple rabbit harshly, as if to punish it for scaring him. "What is this old piece of junk? If they have us, why do they need these?" he questioned aloud, putting on a brave face.

The chubby bear grunted. "Bonnie, just because they're old, doesn't mean they're expendable," he said. "They might be here to get repaired."

Toy Bonnie grunted. Whatever. He didn't like that room. He didn't like those old robots. Naturally, he'd have to refrain from telling the others that he was _scared_ of them too.

A loud squeak made him jump slightly, until he realized who had caused the noise.

Toy Foxy had gotten scared by one of the broken robots – a large red fox that had a hook in his hands. The timid white fox was now shaking uncontrollably as she hid behind Toy Chica.

"T-this place… i-is scary…" she whimpered.

The bunny felt an urge to go comfort the white fox, but did his best to control himself. Luckily, Toy Chica took over and obliged to her friend's silent request to leave that place immediately.

"Yeah… I think it's time to leave," she said, looked around. "Balloon Boy? Where is Balloon Boy?"

Toy Bonnie huffed. "Who cares? That guy is annoying anyway…"

"Don't be mean, Bonnie," Toy Chica scolded. "I think he's sweet. And he's just like a kid, so you better not treat the children like that when the pizzeria opens."

The bunny shot her an annoyed look. "Don't be mean, Bonnie", "don't say things like that, Bonnie" – honestly, did the other robots have nothing better to do than constantly nag him? He was the way he was, why couldn't they just accept it? No, they had to be always making him feel like he was the only jerk around the pizzeria.

His eyes darted towards Toy Foxy, who was still doing her best to not look at anything on the dark room. He looked at floor, feeling suddenly angry with himself for some reason, and then stomped out of the room. He was not going back there again if he could help it.

* * *

"No – I'm warning ya – get off me, ya brats!"

"Bonnie, don't call them brats," scolded a sweet chirping voice belonging to Toy Chica.

Toy Bonnie ignored her and pulled his arm away from the children's grasp.

The blue bunny was not having a good day. Day after day he had come to the conclusion that the kids that frequented the pizzeria were loud and obnoxious to the point of him preferring to stay put on the stage rather than climb off it and face the beasts.

They just wouldn't stand still for one minute! "Bonnie, I want cupcakes", "Bonnie, let me play your guitar" or "Bonnie, are you a _girl_?" – was what they constantly cried out. He was so done with them… and it was only his fourth day on the job. The pizzeria had been open for not even a week and he was already considering retirement…

"How is work going, Bonnie?" Toy Freddy wanted to know, strutting his way towards the guitarist.

Toy Bonnie glared at him. "What do ya think fatso?" he grunted. "It's the third time today the kids have tried to take my guitar. That happens one more time and I'm out of here."

The chubby brown bear frowned. "Now, Bonnie… It's our job to watch over them, we can't just leave…"

"Yeah do what ya want," the bunny spat. "I'm not in the mood to deal with these brats."

And with that, he stormed away, ignoring Toy Freddy's calls and the kids he passed by. He really wasn't in the mood to work that day. Truth be told, he rarely was in the mood.

Ever since he had been activated, he couldn't fathom why he had to entertain those annoying kids, playing those _stupid_ songs and having to put up with their constant whining and begging. Plus he had to handle the other bots. A bunch of boring goody-two-shoes they were, as far as he was concerned – always playing by the rules and putting on a fake smile to the kids, no matter how much they were annoyed by them as well…

Especially that Freddy… acting so proper and polite, like he was so righteous and the boss of everyone. Just because Mr. Anderson said the bear was supposed to be the leader, didn't mean the bunny had to do what he told him. _He_ should be the leader. Yeah, then those brats wouldn't get away with all the things they do. Like what they do to Toy Foxy…

Toy Bonnie instinctively headed towards Kid's Cove. As much as he thought that he had a hard time dealing with the kids, no one had it as bad as the white fox.

Sure enough, once he got to his destination, he saw a scene that had, unfortunately, become a regular at Freddy Fazbear's.

The kids were surrounding Toy Foxy, in a way that ensured the only way she'd be able to get away would be to knock them over – something the kind-hearted fox would never do, of course. They were all having fun in their own twisted way by picking Toy Foxy apart, just to see "how she worked", as they claimed.

The bunny's green eyes narrowed at the sight. He stomped towards the kids and loomed over them with the most intimidating stare he could make – a hard task to achieve, considering how _girly_ the mechanic had made him look. God, that still made him grieve…

"What are ya brats doing?" he growled.

The children looked back at him, and for once, it seemed his glare was working. At least, they looked slightly apprehensive once they spotted him.

"We're just playing…" one of the children tried to justify.

"'Playing', right. How would ya like it if I took this fat arm of yours," the animatronic hissed, grabbing the child's arm – not too roughly, naturally. "And yanked it off your shoulder, uh?"

All the children gulped in almost perfect unison.

The blue bunny smirked. "Ya wouldn't like that, would ya? Beat it, then."

The kids stood up and ran off, leaving Toy Bonnie and Toy Foxy alone. The bunny looked down at the white fox, who was sobbing quietly. The green parrot that always accompanied her – Parrot Parr was his name – was lying on the ground, face down, without making a sound. A weird one, that Parrot Parr. Always gave people weird stares, and mimicked whatever it was they said. Toy Bonnie wasn't too sure if he liked him.

"Ya just gonna stay there, moping around all day?" asked Toy Bonnie. "Get up and pull yourself together – literally," he added, picking up one of the fox's arms, which was right next to his feet.

"T-thank you…" Toy Foxy said weakly. It looked like the mere action of looking up at him to smile took all of her effort.

Toy Bonnie looked away from her as he stood up. She looked nothing like she did when the pizzeria first opened.

Every day, the kids seemed to make it their goal to destroy her, and the staff's efforts to fix her were half-hearted at best. It didn't matter anyways – even if the staff fixed her, the kids would get back at messing with her the next day. Even the kids Toy Bonnie had just scared off probably wouldn't take too long before they'd go back at bothering her.

Was it because she was so gentle? It had to be – the kids knew she would let them get away with anything, and wouldn't stand up for herself. If it was him… Ha, he'd like to see those brats _try_ and do the same to him…

He felt bad for Toy Foxy. Even if he was mean to her on occasion – which he was to everyone, really – she still treated him nicely and never called him out on anything. She was a kind soul. If there was someone who didn't deserve to be treated like this was her.

"B-Bonnie," she called in a whisper. "C… Can you h-help me?"

The bunny looked at her. She was trying to stand up, but her legs didn't seem to be working properly.

"Fine," he sighed, making it seem like it was more of a hassle than it really was. He didn't mind talking with Toy Foxy, or helping her – but he wouldn't tell her that. "Ya know, if ya weren't so sweet with these kids, they wouldn't take advantage of ya like they do."

Toy Foxy's ears dropped and she smiled bitterly as he picked her up and helped her stand. "B-but it's our job, right? T-to make them… h-happy…"

"Right…" Toy Bonnie looked at the fox for a few seconds before letting go of her.

Their job _was_ to make kids happy. And make sure they were safe. Toy Bonnie knew that. But to make the children happy, did that mean _they_ , the robots, had to be miserable…?

* * *

A new week of work had started.

It was amazing how things had changed in just three days – three days since the time when Toy Bonnie helped Toy Foxy up and scared the kids away from her. Now, he couldn't do that anymore. She was going to have to endure that same torture from the kids _daily_.

The management had decided that, since the kids were having such a _"wonderful time"_ with playing with Toy Foxy, and it was a burden to repair her every day, she was just going to be used as a pick-apart-and-put-back-together attraction from that day onwards.

How could they have done that to her? Toy Bonnie just couldn't understand why they could just let the kids do whatever they wanted to the white fox and not be bothered by it in the slightest. They didn't care – that was it; they just didn't care.

It was night, and Toy Bonnie was up and off the stage first, as usual. Without kids constantly nagging him to play, he didn't mind getting off stage. Even though he already knew every inch of the pizzeria by now, exploring it at night was a completely different experience. The rooms looked… _different_ at night. He avoided the spare parts room though, obviously.

That day was the beginning of a new era for another, possibly more positive, reason. There was a new night guard watching over the pizzeria.

Toy Bonnie had had the _pleasure_ of meeting the previous night guard. Some guy called Mattheus O'Vancey – at least that's what it read on his name tag. The guy freaked out the first time he saw the blue bunny – as expected – and from that point on, the guitarist had his fun scaring the night guard from time to time. Nothing too serious, of course; just putting his face close to the camera and showing up suddenly at his office. The guy was obviously more of a coward than Toy Bonnie expected, though, because he asked to be moved to day shift so he wouldn't have to deal with the robots' antics at night.

So, now there was some new night guard watching the place, and Toy Bonnie wanted to be the first one to say "hi".

"Bonnie," the robotic chicken called suddenly. "You're not thinking about bothering the night guard are you?"

Yes. "Why do you guys just assume that I'm always up to no good?" he asked to no one in particular. Noticing the chicken's stare, he sniffed. "Fine, alright – I'm just gonna go there, say 'hi'…"

"And scare him so much he won't come back," Toy Freddy concluded, giving the bunny an accusatory stare. "We don't want this guard to be anther Mattheus O'Vancey."

The guitarist bunny huffed. Honestly, it wasn't his fault that this Mattheus O'Vancey was such a wuss. With a cool name like that, he expected the guy to be tougher really.

"Look, the guy already looked kinda sick when he first started working," he said. "So I messed up – big deal, the guy's fine anyway. It will be different with this one."

"How do you know that?" Toy Chica wanted to know.

Toy Bonnie looked at her with a bored look. "'Cause our dear head of security chose him," he explained. "Some Jeremy what's-his-face. Plus I'll be careful."

Both Toy Freddy and Toy Chica looked at him with the expression of someone who didn't believe a word he was saying. Why was it always like that?

The bunny rolled his eyes. "If ya don't trust me, then why don't ya join me?" he suggested. "Let's play a game – see which one of us can get to the night guard first. Ya guys can make sure I don't do any 'nefarious actions'," he added, making air quotation marks around "nefarious actions". "And we'll have some fun. We never have anything to do at night anyway."

Toy Chica tilted her head and looked at the bear next to her with a doubtful look.

The bear, however, seemed thoughtful. "Let's say we agree," he said. "What do we win if we get him?"

"Bragging rights?" Toy Bonnie replied, shrugging.

"I'm out then," Toy Freddy stated, going back to a semi-meditative state.

The chicken looked at the bunny. "… This is just for fun, right? We're not gonna hurt the night guard… right?"

"Chica, please," Toy Bonnie sighed. "Do ya really think that poorly of me? I would never hurt a human just for fun. This _is_ just a game. If the night guard isn't a total wuss, he might have fun too."

After a few seconds, Toy Chica smiled. "Okay then. Oh, can I tell Balloon Boy? He might want to join. I don't think Foxy would though…"

Toy Bonnie paused for a few seconds. He wasn't too sure if would be okay for Balloon Boy to join the game.

The bunny knew for a fact that neither he nor the robotic chicken would be cruel towards the guard in any way; the balloon-wielding robot, however… The small robot had changed a lot in just a week. In the beginning, Toy Bonnie thought the child-like robot was annoying – always pestering others with constant questions and cheerful attitude – but now, his personality had done a complete 180. He almost missed the obnoxious and loud Balloon Boy when compared to the new one, always grumpy and playing mean pranks on others.

"Do whatever, but he's your responsibility if he decides to join," he declared.

Once Toy Chica disappeared in the darkness of the hall, Toy Bonnie hopped off stage and headed towards one of the party rooms. He was checking the party hats absent-mindedly when he spotted a red light on the camera located up in the ceiling.

' _So the night guard's watching me, eh?'_

The bunny smirked, and waved at the camera. He then pointed at his eyes and then back at the camera, to tell the new night guard that he was most definitely keeping an eye on him too. And, soon enough, they'd be face-to-face.

With a short chuckle, he hopped into the darkness, so that the night guard would be unable to see him. The game had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3 - Toy Chica

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

"No – I'm warning ya – get off me, ya brat!"

Oh dear. He was at it again… "Bonnie, don't call them brats," she scolded, approaching the electric blue bunny who was, yet again, trying to fend off demanding children.

The bunny ignored her words entirely and pulled his arm away from the children's grasp, proceeding to storm off, away from the dining area.

The robotic chicken frowned as she watched him walk away, and then turned her gaze towards the small child he had just evaded. The young boy seemed to have recovered from the disappointment of being unable to touch Toy Bonnie's guitarist rather quickly – at least, his whole attention was focused on Toy Chica now, and he was grinning.

She smiled sweetly. "Hello dear. Please don't be mad at Bonnie. He's just…" She sighed. "… not having a good day…"

When _was_ the bunny having a good day, really? He was always so mean to everyone… He could be pretty funny sometimes, but mostly all he did was be rude to the staff and the robots in general. He really wasn't the most "professional" of the bunch. He just didn't seem to like kids at all! But how could he? He was supposed to watch over them, keep them happy and safe, just like the other robots did… How could he not like them? They were so innocent and sweet… as far as she was concerned anyway. Sure, they could be a little mischievous and demanding sometimes, but…

"That's okay," the child replied. "Can I have a cupcake, Chica?"

"Sure! I'll go make you one, sweetie."

Just as the robotic chicken turned away to get a cupcake from the kitchen, she found herself facing her own little dislike – _teenagers_ …

Much unlike the children she and other robots had to appease, there was nothing "innocent" about them. Toy Chica knew exactly why they were there, and she was not having any of it if she could avoid it. It was her job to take care of children, not teenagers – she had no obligation towards them.

She did her best to steer away from them before they could stop her, but to no avail…

A group of four teenagers, ones that she had grown used to seeing there at the pizzeria, surrounded her like a pack of wolves. According to the head of security, Phil Grayson, those four boys helped spread the news about the pizzeria by handing out pamphlets on the neighborhood and helping the entertainers on occasion. Toy Chica had the vague notion that one of the teenagers' father was a sponsor of Freddy's.

"Hey there, Chica," the tallest of the group, quite possibly the leader, greeted. He was grinning in a way that made the robot feel very uncomfortable for some reason. "Looking good, as usual."

"Um, hi," she greeted back, doing her best to smile. "I'm sorry, but I need to go to the kitchen…"

Another teenager nodded with a knowing look. "Ah, of course. That is female's natural environment, after all," he stated, to which the other teenagers laughed.

Toy Chica didn't understand why that was funny, so she decided not to react to it.

"Before you go, though…" A third teenager stopped laughing to reach for his backpack, taking out a camera from it.

Oh dear… She knew what that camera was for…

Taking photos with the customers was normal for Toy Chica and the other robots. The kids often asked to take photos of the animatronics hugging them or just giving them food, or even just standing there next to them. Not the teenagers though.

They only wanted to take photos of Toy Chica _alone_ , and they always asked for her to make poses. Weird poses, ones that she didn't really like. They often made comments such as "That's hot" or "She's sexier than girls at school" – she never really understood what that even meant, but she knew she didn't like it one bit. Such statements were usually accompanied by weird stares and people looking at her up and down. Did it have something to do with her shape? She remembered that some of the staff seemed a bit apprehensive about her appearance, but they never told her exactly what the problem was…

"Look, I'm sorry, but the children are waiting for their food," she said, backing away from them. "Can you wait a little bit, please?" _'For like,_ never _?'_ she added in her thoughts.

"Hey, we're regulars, we deserve some special treatment here!" argued the fourth teenager, one of a darker skin color. "It's just one photo -"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice from behind Toy Chica wanted to know.

All eight of the teenagers' eyes widened at the same time, as they recognized the owner of the voice. Toy Chica also recognized it, but unlike the teenagers, she was not shocked – she was relieved. The robot looked back, and smiled at the person standing behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Grayson~" she chirped happily.

The head of security, Phil Grayson, was standing behind her with his arms crossed. The robots had met him some time before the pizzeria opened, and Toy Chica had taken an immediate liking to him. He was kind and laidback man, one that was always ready to help the robots with whatever it was they needed. She could always count on him to help her with the most complicated costumers, as was the case with this particular group…

Phil Grayson smiled at the animatronic. "Hello, hello, Toy Chica."

He then went back to glaring at the teenagers. The change of expression was so quick all four of them took a step back out of instinct. Even though the head of security was not one to get angry easily, when it did happen it was _bad_.

The leader of the teenagers smiled sheepishly. "Heh, h-hey Mr. Grayson, you were there? We were just playing with Chica; we weren't doing anything bad…"

"Good – because if you were, then we'd have a problem," Phil Grayson threatened. "Listen, Erik, I appreciate the help you're giving here, you and your friends, but if all you come here for is to bother Toy Chica, then don't come at all. Enough with the photos, alright? She's not your own personal model. Believe me, if you bother her again, I'll know."

The teenagers all grumbled amongst themselves, but didn't dare to talk back at Toy Chica's savior. They took their leave, deciding it was best to not make the older man get any more upset with them, and finally left Toy Chica in peace.

The animatronic sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Mr. Grayson, I didn't know how to make them leave…"

"No problem, heh, that's what I'm here for," he said, smiling again. "You keep the kids safe, I keep you safe. Which reminds me, uhh, I have to go check on Toy Foxy… The kids must be at it again by now…"

Toy Chica looked on the direction of Kid's Cove with a saddened expression. "Yes, they must be…"

As much as Toy Chica wanted to believe all children were innocent and sweet, there were times when a small part of her ended up agreeing with Toy Bonnie – they could be real brats when they wanted to… Always whining and complaining, even though they had no reasons to… Tearing her dear friend Toy Foxy apart just for fun…

But she couldn't let that get to her, she couldn't! She couldn't turn up like Toy Bonnie, being rude to them… If Toy Freddy was the serious one, Toy Bonnie was the mean one, and Toy Foxy was the shy one… then she had to be the sweet and friendly one. Even if they hurt her and her friends, she had to smile and keep them safe… Those were the rules.

* * *

Ah, the night… Peace and quiet at last…

Toy Chica enjoyed the nights at Freddy's. It was the time to relax and hang out with her friends, the animatronics, without having to cater to the children's demands.

She looked at her right, and saw that only Toy Freddy was there, in his usual partially meditative state. Toy Bonnie was not on stage anymore. He had left early on in the night to go about his usual business – read "bother the night guard". She was not going to join him tonight. She had other things to do.

When the pizzeria opened, the robots were told that there would be a "night guard" watching over to make sure no thieves or vandals would break in. The first one only stayed there a week, courtesy of Toy Bonnie always scaring him, and ended up getting transferred to day shift. Now they had a new night guard, and the robotic bunny had come up with a plan to make both the night guard's and the robots' nights more lively – a game in which they would play harmless pranks on him and try to get into his office.

Toy Chica didn't mind playing this game, so as long as they didn't actually hurt the night guard. It was actually fun to try and scare him! Of course, the chicken quickly realized that her appearance wasn't all that frightening, so she had to take measures.

"What do you think?" she chirped, spreading her wings.

Her friend, Toy Foxy, looked at her face and her ears dropped slightly.

Toy Chica had removed both her eyeballs and her beak, so that she would look like she was smiling dementedly. It was the only thing that she could think of doing to make herself look somewhat creepy. It worked – at least she heard the night guard yelp the previous night when she played the "game" along with Toy Bonnie.

The fox whimpered. **"Y-Yooooooou look KINDA bzzzzt sc-scary…"**

Toy Chica giggled. "That's the idea!" Though, in reality, Toy Foxy now looked scarier than the chick could ever be…

After day after day of being torn apart by children, the management decided that what was best for business was to have Toy Foxy become a "pick-apart-and-put-back-together" attraction. All to keep the children happy, of course. Now, Toy Foxy was known as "The Mangle", a very cruel (yet fitting) name. Toy Chica would never call her that, obviously.

Maybe Toy Bonnie was right all along… Maybe it was all the kids' fault… It was because of them that Toy Foxy was in this condition…

The chick shook her head quickly. What kind of thoughts was she having, seriously? She couldn't blame the children… They didn't mean for this to happen… Or did they…?

 **"Ch-CHIIIIIII-ca?"** the fox called. **"Is every-THING bzzzzt al-al-al-alright?"**

Toy Chica made an effort to pull out her usual sweet smile. "Of course, honey. Everything is fine."

The fox looked at Toy Chica inquisitively. Then, both robots jumped at the sudden sound of a scream. It sounded like it came from the security office.

Toy Chica sighed. "Bonnie must have scared the night guard again…"

 **"Is it r-r-r-really ALRRRRIGHT bzzzzt to s-scare Mr. J-J-Jeremy?"** Toy Foxy asked. **"He s-s-sounded NI-CE…"**

"It's just a game, Foxy," Toy Chica reassured. "We're not doing anything bad. I'm already guessing the answer, but… do you want to join in?"

Toy Foxy shook her head quickly. **"N-no… But YOU c-c-can GOOOO if you bzzzzt want"**

"Nah, I'm good. Let's hang out instead, the two of us! You know, 'girls night'," the chick proposed happily. "Oooh let's go see the new drawings the children made! I bet they've made some pretty ones."

The fox smiled. Both of them enjoyed looking at the drawings made by children during the night. One advantage of having animatronic eyes was that the dark did not impose an obstacle for the robots – they could see just as well in the day as in the night without needing lights.

The two female robots roamed the halls of the pizzeria that night, observing the drawings of the children. They all depicted the kids' "fun day" at the pizzeria. Most of the drawings simply showed children and robots, but others have added some details that got the robots curious.

"Oh they got it out…" Toy Chica noticed, touching a bit of the wall that once had a drawing covering it. "There was a drawing of BB here before…"

Toy Foxy looked down at her friend while hanging from the ceiling. At first, Toy Chica thought it was kind of creepy, but now she was used it. Having her limbs all twisted and forcibly placed on the wrong position had led the robotic fox to climb on to the walls to move rather than walk on the floor as she once did. Such a habit had earned her the nickname "Spider Fox" from Balloon Boy. Well, it was certainly better than "Mangle"…

 **"Why d-d-d-d-did bzzzzt they bzzzzt remo-OOOOOO-ve IT?"** she wanted to know.

The chicken frowned. "I don't know… I wanted to show it to you because there was something else in that drawing…" she explained. "Well, _someone_ else, actually…"

Toy Foxy tilted her head. **"'Someone'?"**

"Hm… It looked like BB, but it was floating, and looked like a girl…"

 **"Like a B-B-B-B-Balloon GIIIIIIIRL bzzzzt?"** The white fox sounded skeptical. **"I never HEAARD bzzzzt of th-that…"**

"Yeah, but we never heard of a Jerry Fazbear neither, did we?" Toy Chica reasoned.

It was true. Never had they heard about an animatronic whose only purpose was to stay with the night guard, and yet, just the previous night, Toy Chica had seen the robot hanging out at the security office. She had talked with him even, thus learning his name. Maybe the management had taken such precautions because of Toy Bonnie…

"Plus, I think BB knows about her," the chick added. "I've heard him talk to someone before, near the spare parts room, during the night. But he won't talk to me anymore…"

Toy Foxy looked at her friend with a sad look.

A lot had changed in just four days… Balloon Boy wasn't the sweet curious robot he once was anymore. He was grumpy and… quiet… He always seemed to be in a bad mood, and he was now ever ruder and meaner than Toy Bonnie. What could have made him change? No matter how often the chicken asked him, he just wouldn't tell her… He used to tell her everything and treat her as an older sister… but not anymore…

The white mangled fox climbed down the wall to look at the drawings. **"M-maybe we sh-sh-should bzzzzt LOOK aROUnd for h-her,"** she suggested. **"This BALLOOOON G-g-g-bzzzzt-g-girl"**

Toy Chica pondered for a while, and then nodded. "Okay. Let's split up then. It will increase our chances of finding her exponentially."

The fox looked at her with a frown, which made Toy Chica giggle.

"Fancy word I learned from Freddy," she clarified. "It means 'by a lot'."

 **"Oh…"**

* * *

It was almost time for the night guard to leave, and the two female robots had had no luck in finding the so-called Balloon Girl. Toy Chica wasn't even sure if that was the robot's name, but she figured they'd ask her once they found her. _If_ they found her.

She was heading towards the main hall, deciding it couldn't hurt to ask Jerry or the night guard if they had seen her, when she saw something else that made her freeze in place.

A large robotic fox, heading towards the spare parts room. She recognized him – it was the red fox that was on the spare parts room, the one that must have been the early version of Toy Foxy at some point. Seeing him standing there, with his hook up and his jaw slightly agape, was very unnerving.

' _What… what is he doing up and walking?'_ she wondered. _'I thought they weren't active…'_

The fox noticed her presence. He tilted its head towards her in a ridiculously slow and eerie manner, blinking his one eye as he looked at the chick.

She gulped. And she thought they looked creepy when they weren't moving…

"Um, hello," she greeted nervously. "Foxy, right? I'm Chica – uh, the _new_ Chica that is… Nice to, uh, meet you…?"

The fox blinked again, but didn't answer. Instead, he turned his gaze back to the dark hall and kept going forward, as if there was no interruption whatsoever.

' _Guess he's not much of a talker…'_ she thought.

She looked up at the cameras, and saw a blinking red light, an indication that the night guard was watching her. Moving her hands towards her face so she could do the "I'm watching you too" gesture led her to realize that she had forgotten to put her eyes and beak back to their respective places in her face.

"Oh no!" she squeaked. "Was that why the Old Foxy didn't greet me back? I must look so ugly! Gah, how could I forget…?"

Her rant was cut short by the sound of laughter. Toy Chica looked behind her, trying to see the source of the laugh, but there was no one there as far as she could tell. It sounded like a little girl laughing. Was she laughing at her…?

One of her eyebrows was raised. "Is someone there? B… Balloon Girl?"

Her question was not answered, and just as the chicken thought to herself that maybe she should go investigate, the clock announced the arrival of 6 AM.

"Ah shoot," she sighed. "Oh well, I better go get my eyes and beak back. Honestly, how could I forget to put them back on…?"

The chicken disappeared into the halls, hurrying so that she would be able to retrieve her missing parts before heading back to the stage.

All the other robots went back to their respective places, and the night guard got ready to go back home.

Only two figures didn't leave.

The figure of a female child-like robot appeared near the place Toy Chica was standing on just seconds ago. The very one the chicken had been looking for – the one she called Balloon Girl.

 **"Man, that chicken is a scatterbrain,"** she commented. **"She** _ **forgot**_ **her eyes? C'mon…"**

Another figure appeared next to her, flickering. It was a young girl with black hair and kind amber eyes. She was looking up at the camera with a thoughtful expression.

 **"Gift Girl,"** she called.

The Balloon Boy look-alike looked at her. **"Yeah?"**

 **"I have to watch over Ryan. We're running out of time…"** The little ghost girl looked at her ghostly companion. **"So I need you to do me a favor…"**

The "female Balloon Boy" frowned, looking up at the camera and then at the little girl. She seemed to know what the girl was about to ask her. **"Are you seriously entrusting** _ **me**_ **with him, Rika? Are you sure that's a good idea?"**

Rika smiled. **"I am sure. I trust you,"** she declared. **"Keep Mr. Fitzgerald safe, please. Remember, if you stay here to watch over him, you can get to go up against Mr. Puppet."**

Gift Girl's frown slowly morphed into a predatory grin. **"Well, in that case~"**

The girl called Rika sighed, thought she was still smiling. **"Just… no scissors this time... okay…?"**


	4. Chapter 4 - Toy Foxy

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

Today was finally the day.

The white robotic fox watched the kids swarm inside the pizzeria nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. She was nervous. She couldn't help but worry about how well things would go. Would she be able to keep the children satisfied? Would they like her? Would she be able to do as much of a good job as her friends, the Toy Bots? The more she thought about her worries, the more they intensified. Maybe she wasn't ready… Maybe they should delay the whole thing…

This was the opening day of the pizzeria – the beginning of her life as an entertainer. At first, she was eager to start working, more so she could be with her friends than anything else, really; but now, knowing she would be having her own show, without any other robot to aid her, excitement gave place to a growing worry. She wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to leave her all by herself to handle the children… Toy Foxy didn't feel too confident on herself…

The children seemed to be enjoying themselves just by looking at the three robots on the stage. The fox's ears dropped. They were doing a good job already – and they hadn't done anything! Just by standing there, waving and smiling, they were already being a success. Could she be like that…?

"KRAW!" squawked a voice on her shoulder. "Foxy smile! Smile!"

Toy Foxy glanced at the small robotic bird that sat on her shoulder. The parrot looked back at her and made a soft "kraw" sound as it flapped its wings. She nodded lightly and made an effort to smile.

"I-it will work out…" she muttered. "R-right?"

The animatronic bird made another "kraw" sound, and nudged her gently, which made her giggle lightly. Well, she wasn't exactly alone now, was she? Parrot Parr was there with her.

The two were never apart. Not that they _could_ be, anyways – their endoskeletons being bound together and all… At first, Toy Foxy wasn't too sure how she felt about being "tied up" to someone else like that, but she grew to appreciate the company.

Sure, Parrot Parr didn't say much. He had been programmed to only mimic what he heard others say, and his vocabulary was thus very limited. Still, he gave her comfort when she felt unsure of herself.

"You're a-always here for me, aren't you…?" She patted his head gently with her finger, making him close his eyes lazily as he appreciated the head-pat. "… It will be alright…"

The fox looked up at the dining area to observe the children again, now feeling reassured. She had been entrusted with watching over the children all by herself – they believe in her that much, so she couldn't disappoint them. She had to make sure that the children were happy and safe as long as they stayed by her side. She had to do anything she could to keep them happy.

 _Anything_ …

* * *

"Ohhh, look! A parrot!"

"Cool! Can he talk?"

"Hey, hey, what's his name?"

Toy Foxy smiled shyly at the children that stood before her, trying hard to control her shivering. She couldn't show them she was nervous – what would they think of her? Toy Bonnie had told her time and time again that there was no need for her to be shy or scared, especially not with humans, but she couldn't help it. The least she _could_ do was try and disguise it.

"U-um, he c-can talk…" she muttered. The children leaned towards her as if they couldn't hear her, so she made an effort to speak louder. "H-his name is P-Parrot Parr… Say 'hi', Parr."

The bird filled its chest and squawked loudly, making some of the parents stare. "Parr say 'hi'! Hello!"

The children gasped in amazement and laughed, which finally managed to calm the robot fox. Good, they looked happy; that meant they were enjoying themselves. She was doing a good job so far – well, _Parrot Parr_ was, actually…

"Are you a pirate?" a little girl asked timidly.

The fox tilted her head. "Um… No, I d-don't… think so, no…"

"I thought only pirates and sailors had parrots…" the girl muttered, seeming a bit disappointed.

The boy next to her grunted. "My cousin has a parrot and he isn't a pirate!" he retorted. "Anyway, pirates don't exist anymore. Right?" he asked, turning to the white fox.

"U-uh, yes!" she replied, sure that that's the answer the child wanted to hear. "P-pirates aren't a-around anymore… T-the last one that existed was, um, Foxy the Pirate Fox – or so I… heard…"

Most of the children looked confused, having never heard of such a "Foxy the Pirate Fox" character, but the boy Toy Foxy had just talked to beamed and bounced. "Oh – _oh_ – I know who you're talking about!" he said excitedly. "A tall red fox, right? Hook and eye-patch? He worked at the old Freddy's, didn't he? My brother told me a lot about him and the old robots."

Toy Foxy blinked and put a hand on her chin. Hm, maybe she shouldn't have talked about the Old Foxy… She wasn't too sure if she was supposed to tell the children about them, since they were torn apart back at the spare parts room.

It had been a long time since the fox accompanied her friends to the "dark and creepy" spare parts room, where they should go in case they needed to be repaired. She had no intentions on ever returning there. She knew the old withered robots wouldn't harm her – or at least she had been reassured they wouldn't… - but she was scared of that place… She was scared of _them_ … The withered Bonnie was missing his face, the withered Chica had her jaw and wings mangled, and the withered Foxy, though not looking as damaged as the others, was still pretty scary with his hook, pointy teeth and permanent glare… She still couldn't believe that she was supposed to be a remodel of him. They looked nothing alike! Well, asides from the fact that they were both foxes…

The stories she heard about the old Foxy only supported her belief that she was nothing like him, both in appearance and in personality. The head of security of the pizzeria, a kind man named Phil Grayson, had told her that Foxy the Pirate Fox was a brave and mischievous robot, whose job was to pretend to be a pirate captain in search of a new crew. He had quite the taste for pranks, it seemed. _Definitely_ not the same as her. Pranks were not her cup of tea, she wasn't brave by any means, and she was shy and introverted – she was more like the complete opposite of Foxy the Pirate Fox. An insult to his legacy, perhaps… Still, as scary as he looked, she couldn't help but feel a hint of admiration towards the pirate fox. He was everything she could not be.

"Foxy!"

Toy Foxy blinked, startled by the call. "U-um, yes?"

"Are you related to that Foxy the Pirate Fox?" the boy whose brother was familiar with the old robots wanted to know. "'Cause you're both foxes… and you have the same name."

The robot scratched her cheek and took a quick glance at Parrot Parr, who had been quiet ever since saying "Hello" to the children. He looked at her, and blinked.

"Foxy family," he squawked. "Family, kraw!"

Toy Foxy nodded and smiled. "Right, um – he's my… he's m-my um, older brother," she said. "He's retired from t-the… f-from the piracy thing…" _Retired –_ he was _forced_ to retire, more like.

"Aw that's too bad," the girl who initially started this conversation whined. "I really like pirates."

"Who doesn't?" the boy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Hey, can you tell us some stories about him?"

"Oh. S-sure!"

Good lord what was she doing? "Tell stories about Foxy" – she never even talked to him, how would she know what kind of things he would or wouldn't do? Wait – she _knew_ some stories about him, actually. Yeah, she heard a lot of stories from Phil Grayson from back when Foxy the Pirate was still working, on the old pizzeria neither the head of security nor the manager liked to talk about. Or, at least, when she asked why the place closed down they always changed the subject.

The children looked up at her with pleading eyes. She couldn't say no to _that_! And they actually seemed to be having fun with her. They seemed to like her – or, at least, they haven't yelled out "Boring!" and left yet. Like Toy Bonnie used to do.

She looked around for a stool and sat on it, as the children all fought over who would get to sit right in front of her. Once all of them were comfortably sitting around her, she cleared her throat.

"Hm, okay, uh… Where s-should I start… S-so, once upon a time, t-there was a pirate c-captain," she started. "H-his name was Foxy the Pirate Fox, and he was known as the bravest p-pirate in the seven seas…!"

* * *

The silence in the room made the atmosphere even more oppressive than it already was. The eyeless masks observed the broken robot that lied on the floor. Uncaring. Like everyone else.

How did it come to this? Things were going pretty well – or so she thought. The children were happy to listen to her stories, they had fun teaching Parrot Parr new words, and they were just being cute sweet kids. For about an hour.

Toy Foxy whimpered as she tried to move her legs. She found that they weren't responding, and instead what ended up moving were her arms, causing her to yelp in surprise at the involuntary movement. Her fingers trembled. She was broken. Couldn't even stand up. She was no better than the other withered robots in that room she had promised herself never to visit again. Yet, there she was. Lying amongst them – as an equal. Just another broken robot.

She wasn't fully aware of the possible consequences that could arise from complying to the request one of the children she was appeasing presented. He wanted to try and "see how she worked". The fox didn't think much of it. She wasn't pretty sure how she worked herself. But once she saw the chubby child pulling at her arm with all his might, and outright _yanking it off her shoulder_ , she knew that was not supposed to happen. Naturally, once the children saw it, they completely ignored her muttered pleas to put her arm back where it belonged and look for something else fun to do – they all joined in on "figuring out how she worked". When they were done, Toy Foxy was missing her ears, one arm and both legs.

The mechanic was livid, but didn't yell at the children. He just picked up what was left of the white fox and carried her off to the spare parts room. He managed to reassemble the robot, but the next day, it happened again. Now it was the third day, and Toy Foxy was getting used to this cruel reality already. Three days the pizzeria had been opened, and three days the kids had picked apart Toy Foxy. They didn't even want to see how she worked anymore – they were doing it for _fun_. She was even having trouble with getting her servos to work properly now, due to all the damage she had sustained in just three days.

She didn't stop the children from doing that to her; didn't even try. She couldn't. Her job was to make children happy, wasn't it? And they were happy, that's for sure. Yes… They were happy… But she wasn't. She was scared. She was scared of the _children_. Seeing them pick her apart and having so much fun doing it… it was horrifying, in her eyes. A living nightmare. She didn't want to go through that again… But deep down, she knew she would. It was… inevitable.

' _Please don't let that h-happen again…'_

Her yellow eyes darted on the direction of the tall red fox that sat motionless on a dark corner of the room.

Foxy the Pirate Fox. Would he allow the children to tear him apart like that? Probably not. A brave warrior of the sea like he was? – Fat chance, those kids would have another thing coming if they tried it on him. But Toy Foxy was weak. She was nothing like her "older brother". He was strong and brave… she was weak and a coward. Couldn't even stand up to a group of children…

Slowly, the fox did her best to drag herself over to the withered fox's side. Even in his broken state, he had this aura around him. The aura of a warrior. Toy Foxy rested her snout on his leg and whimpered.

"B-Brother…" she called in a whisper, though she knew the fox was deactivated, and so couldn't hear her. "I… I d-don't want to be a-around the children a-anymore… P- _please_ …"

She sobbed into the fox's red fur, feeling all of the withered robots' eyes carved on her. Not that they knew she was there – it just always felt like they were watching whoever walked in. She always thought it was unnerving how they seemed to do that, but now… she was just glad she wasn't alone. Her friends, the Toy Bots, were still performing outside. She could hear the noise. She could hear the children. She shivered. God, now she was even reacting physically to just the _sound_ of them…

Even Parrot Parr was gone now. Sure, his endoskeleton was still attached to hers, but he couldn't communicate properly. He'd just stare. Toy Foxy could sweat he even _glared_ at the children sometimes. But she wasn't angry at them. It wasn't their fault. It was _her_ fault, for being weak. She was weak… _so weak_ …

The fox kept sobbing; she was sure that no one was listening to her crying. The staff was busy, her friends were busy, and the children were busy – thankfully… The only company she had didn't even know she was there. How pathetic was her existence…?

Foxy the Pirate kept his one-eyed stare carved on the white fox's back. The whole time she was there, he made no movement or noise, giving no indication that he was aware of her presence. But after long minutes of whimpering and sobbing, the one arm that was deprived of a hook twitched and moved to gently pat the white robot's fur.

* * *

 **[A/N - 8C**

 **I honestly don't know why the management just couldn't put up a sign saying "Hey parents, guess what? Every time your kid messes with Toy Foxy, you're paying for repairments, so fork the cash over". That's what I'd do. After spending a "small fortune" on the new animatronics, like Phone Guy said, I'd have very right to. Then again, we're talking about the same management that tries to hide the death of several kids and night guards...**

 **Next chapter will be dedicated to "Mangle". And the Bite of 87. Because... _damn_.]**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Mangle

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

' _I wonder who's there…'_

The robot once known as Toy Foxy looked up at the camera that was located on a corner of the room she was in, frowning. For the last hour and a half, there was noise coming from the security office. As far as she knew, the previous night guard – Mattheus O'Vancey, she believed – had been transferred to day shift after being scared one too many times by Toy Bonnie. So, if there was someone else in the office, after the pizzeria was closed… then there was a new night guard. The robotic fox looked down at herself. No way would she go introduce herself to the new night guard while looking like this…

It had been a week since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened its doors for business. One week of torment for Toy Foxy – no, _Mangle_. That was her new identity; one rather fitting, albeit cruel, considering the condition she was in. The children had their fun tearing her apart on a daily basis, and the management ended up deciding that, as to keep the children as happy as possible, the fox should keep enduring this treatment forever and become something of a "pick-apart-and-put-back-together" attraction. They even redesigned the toys they had released of the bots in order for hers to be just like her: a toy that a child can tear apart and put back together as they please. Now, Toy Foxy was almost unrecognizable…

One of her eyes kept falling off, her arms were stuck on the wrong place, and almost all of her suit was gone, so it was easier for the kids to "play" with her. Also, her voice box had been damaged in the process, and so she had a lot of trouble communicating. She was encouraged by the staff to not talk to the children anymore, so she wouldn't end up scaring them with her broken speech and constant static interrupting every sentence.

Mangle was aware of how scary she looked. When she looked in the mirror once – a big mistake, as it turned out – she ended up screaming and running to hide under a table. How the kids weren't scared of her was beyond her; actually, the fox _hoped_ that the kids would be scared of her. Maybe that would make them less willing to get close enough to start tearing her apart as usual… But, no such luck so far. Not only were the children _not_ afraid, but they also didn't seem to be getting bored of their game anytime soon. There were no limits to how many ways they could put the fox together, apparently…

She was sure that this new night guard would end up getting freaked out by Mangle's new appearance. So, it was better if she just stayed at Kid's Cove… all alone… as usual… looking at the drawings exposed on the walls – even though she couldn't really much of anything, now with her eyesight being turned off; the kids had somehow managed to accomplish that feat in that day's "game".

Just as she did just that, a click sound was heard, coming from the ceiling.

 **"** _ **Toy Foxy?"**_

The fox looked up, startled, and looked around for the source of the noise. Who was talking? It didn't sound like one of the other robots. It sounded like someone was talking through the speaker installed in the building to make announcements.

 **"** _ **It's, uh, the night guard. The name's Jeremy,"**_ the voice informed. Mangle moved her head to look at the camera located in one corner of Kid's Cove. She never paid too much attention to it, but it seemed like the night guard was paying attention to her. _**"Um, are you… are you alright over there?"**_

Mangle managed to make a small smile. Oh, this new night guard – Jeremy, uh? – sounded so nice. He asked her she was doing! No one did that lately… not the _humans_ , anyway. They didn't really care about how the broken robot felt; as long as the kids were happy…

She nodded and her ears perked up a bit. She opened her mouth in an attempt to answer the night guard's concern, but the only noise that came out was loud static.

Mangle closed her mouth immediately, yelping, and slithered towards the dark corner of Kid's Cove as quickly as her twisted limbs so permitted. Damn it, _damn it_! The night guard was probably scared of her now! Why did it have to happen now…? She would never try talking to him again.

' _Don't feel bad,'_ said a voice in her head. _'He wasn't actually feeling sorry for you anyway. No human feels sorry for you. They don't care. They are monsters. All of them.'_

The fox whimpered. Ever since Parrot Par had stopped being functional she heard this voice in her head. It didn't belong to her. It sounded like Parr really, but, at the same time… this spite, this coldness… It was scary.

Sometimes, she wondered if this voice wasn't just in her imagination… or if it was really just a part of _her_ , saying what she really felt but couldn't bring herself to say out loud…

* * *

The next night, the fox decided to get out of Kid's Cove and take a stroll around the pizzeria. Or at least _try_ to take a stroll – with the way her limbs were now, all she could was climb on to the walls and maneuver herself as if she was a spider hanging from the ceiling and walls. She was becoming something akin to a horror story… And Balloon Boy wasn't helping either, all with the new nickname he found for her: Spider Fox. Well, it was better than _Mangle_ …

Just as she was about to get to the Prize Counter, she spotted one such robot also making his way out of his usual dwellings. Usually, Balloon Boy never got out of the Game Corner at night, staring into infinity and looking bored, but he looked like he was on a mission that night.

She frowned. **"Balloo-OOOOO-oon B-b-b-b-boy?"** she called.

The small robot stopped on his tracks and looked up at her. "Sup, Spider Fox," he greeted in a bored tone. "So, hanging out here, huh?"

' _Haha, very funny,'_ grunted the cold extra voice in Mangle's head sarcastically. _'One of these days, that little brat is gonna get it. What's the deal with him anyway? He used to be so loud and happy all the time, now he's just a douche. I wish he was the one getting torn up on a daily basis – see how he'd like that.'_

The fox tried to ignore the voice, shaking her head lightly. No, no, she didn't hate Balloon Boy… she didn't! She couldn't listen to this voice, whether it was her, Parrot Parr, or an error in programming… She wasn't mean, and she didn't hate the robots or the humans… she _didn't_ …

"What's with that face?" Balloon Boy wanted to know. "You look weird. Weird- _er,_ anyway…"

Mangle tried to smile. **"Um… I-I-I was bzzzzt j-JUST… y-you KNOW… bzzzzt looking a-a-a-a-r-OOOOO-und…"**

"Well, nothing to see here, I'm afraid," the robot grunted. "Go over to Prize Counter and bother the Puppet or whatever. I'm busy."

Mangle gulped. Even though she didn't _hate_ Balloon Boy, she couldn't say she liked this new attitude he carried either…

When the pizzeria first opened, Balloon Boy was just a bundle of curiosity and happiness, and Mangle – at the time, Toy Foxy – really liked him. He was sweet and always talked with her about anything that came to mind.

But he changed. She wasn't quite sure when it started, but he suddenly began acting cold towards the other robots, towards the staff especially, and even towards the children. He just didn't seem to care about anything anymore, and was constantly playing mean pranks or the staff and being just overall mean.

' _That prick,'_ hissed the cold voice. _'Busy, he says. What could he possibly be busy with? Practicing to be even more of a jerk? Good riddance, I say. C'mon, Foxy, we don't need him. Let's go somewhere else.'_

The fox nodded. **"O-okay… S-s-s-s-s-so-SORRY I bo-bo-thered bzzzzt y-you…"**

Balloon Boy didn't say anything else, simply shrugging and heading into the darkness of the hallways to God-knows where. Even though Mangle tried her best to not pay attention to what the second voice in her head said most of the time, she had to admit it was pretty weird for Balloon Boy to say he was "busy". She knew the other robots were indulging in some kind of game of "catch" where they had to scare the night guard for fun and try to catch him in his office, but as far as she knew Balloon Boy wasn't taking part in it. What could he be doing…?

* * *

When Mangle arrived to the Prize Counter, she had to admit she wasn't quite sure what could she do while in that room. The Puppet never talked with the robots during the day, let alone during the night. She didn't really know what to make of it…

In truth, she thought the Puppet was creepy. And weird. It always gave odd looks to the adults that walked by, and acted very possessive over the children, calling them all "his friends" and getting very defensive and jealous if they paid more attention to other robots than to the slender monochromatic gift-giver.

Just as she was starting to ponder about abandoning that room and go look for Toy Chica, she noticed the camera on the corner of the room. There was a red light on it, indicating that the night guard was currently watching that division.

She blinked, and tilted her head. The night guard sure spent a lot of time watching the Prize Counter… She couldn't imagine why. He usually went back to that camera every ten minutes, winded up the music box, and then went back to watching the other robots. What was that music box for anyway?

Her jaw snapped open involuntarily, making her yelp mentally.

' _Eeek! Oh no, is my jaw broken? How did that happen…?'_

' _Stupid kids… Those stupid, annoying,_ fucking _kids!'_

Mangle glanced at the head that once belonged to Parrot Parr – now forever stuck on her shoulder – and saw it glare at the camera.

' _P… Parr?'_ she called in her thoughts. Could this second voice really be Parr?

' _It's the kids, Foxy. It's always been the kids,'_ the voice stated. _'They're the reason everything's messed up. They're the reason Balloon Boy is a prick now, and they're the reason we're broken… They're the reason why the old robots were tossed, and they're the reason why we have to put up with that_ bitch _the Puppet.'_

Mangle whimpered. This wasn't right… This voice was sounding angrier and angrier… and was saying bad words…

It couldn't be the kids… They weren't in the wrong, they didn't know that they were hurting her when they tore up… right? They couldn't know… they couldn't…

' _Don't be naïve, Foxy. They know exactly what they're doing. They_ love _it. They love to see you in pain. You know what – maybe we should give them a taste of their own medicine. Make them all twisted and mangle, how does that sound?'_

' _N-no! I can't do that! P-Parr… We're not supposed to hurt the c-children…'_

' _Look what they've done to me, Foxy!'_ Parrot Parr snapped. _'Look what they've done to_ you _. They don't care. They never have. We do everything for them, and what do we get? Broken bodies, and staff that doesn't give a shit about scraps of metal like you and me. Not even our own creator cares. Have you ever seen her? That woman they claim made the program that makes us sentient? It would have been much better if we couldn't think in the first place. We wouldn't feel this pain… Don't you agree…?'_

… Yes. Yes she did. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She wanted to be like normal robots, who didn't have sentience and couldn't feel any emotion… Why did they have to be special? She certainly didn't feel special…

' _You see? It's not worth it to keep being kind to these people, Foxy. Humans don't deserve your kindness. They only deserve pain.'_

Mangle looked at the camera again, along with Parrot Parr's head. She tried calling out for the night guard – ask him if he did care – but only static came out. The red light immediately disappeared.

' _Not even the night guard wants to look at you anymore, Foxy,'_ the cold voice commented. _'You know that, right? You're scary. Repulsive. Because of those kids… Those humans…'_

'… _Yes… those humans... N-NO!'_

The fox shook her head harshly. What on earth was she thinking? Was she actually starting to _agree_ with the voice? No! She couldn't think those things… It would all get better in time! For sure… _for sure…_

… She should go look for Toy Chica… The robotic chick always knew what to tell her to make her feel better.

* * *

The next day something odd happened.

Asides from the usual cruel treatment by the children, Mangle couldn't help but notice how… _different_ the adults looked. She recognized them – they were members of the staff – but something in her mind told her that they were threats. _All_ of them. At first, she thought it had something to do with the second voice she heard in her mind, but then, to her relief, she discovered that the same thing was happening to the other Toy Bots.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica all experienced the same weird feeling that there was something seriously wrong with the adults working at the pizzeria. They didn't look the same. They were a danger to the children now, for whatever reason.

Mangle couldn't imagine what could have caused such a change; regardless, she had to ensure that they didn't impose any threat to the children. No matter how much she resented them at times, her job was _still_ to protect them.

During the night, this weird event got even more alarming. For some reason, there was someone in the security office taking the night guard's place. An _intruder_.

The fox stayed in Kid's Cove all night that day. What could she do? If there really was an intruder… surely the other Toy Bots would be able to handle it by themselves… The white fox was only good for being torn up by children; she was no good for anything else. All she did was stare sadly at the drawings that were displayed on the walls. Thinking…

' _Are you really not gonna do anything about that intruder, Foxy?'_

Mangle shivered. No, that voice again…

' _P-Parr…'_ she stuttered in her voice. _'W-Why do you keep talking like that…?'_

' _Like what?'_

' _So c-coldly… You sound so mean…'_

The voice growled. _'Because I'm sick and tired of everyone. The kids, the adults, and the other dumb bots! Have you noticed? The adults changed. They are dangerous now – they've always been, really, but only now do they show their true colors. You can't trust them. They've deceived you all this time, but now you see things clearly. All thanks to me…'_

One of Mangle's ears twitched. _'… It was you? Parr, w-was it you who… changed them?'_

' _Pf, I didn't change anyone. Like I told you, the adults were always bad. All I did was open your eyes, and I did the same for all the other bots. Now you can see for what the humans really are – threats. Every. Single. One. Of them.'_

Mangle didn't answer.

It wasn't the first time she thought about this kind of thing. The things that Parr said – or whoever it was that talked to her in her mind. In a way, she agreed… The adults never did anything to help her, did they? All they did was allow children to do as they pleased… they didn't care… _Just like Parr said_. They were cruel, and heartless. They were dangerous. Just like this intruder.

 _She had to stop them_.

* * *

 **"Mr. P-P-Puppet?"**

Mangle looked down at the box in which the monochromatic robot always hid during the night. She slithered across the ceiling, trying to look closer, but it seemed like the Puppet was not getting out anytime soon.

She frowned. Why was it always like that? The robot never got out of the box, not even when it was called by the bots; even now that there was an intruder, the robot refused to leave its dwellings. Maybe it had something to do with that music box…

The fox looked up at the camera and glared at it.

' _The intruder is still here,'_ the cold voice said, unnecessarily. She could tell they were being watched, and she had passed by the hallways without the human noticing her, so she was able to tell that whoever was occupying the office was not a member of the staff. What could have happened to Mr. Jeremy?

' _Don't worry about him,'_ the voice hissed. _'He was just another human. He probably got do bored with watching you guys night after night that he decided to never come back. See how humans are? The moment they get tired of something they just abandon it. It's what happened to you.'_

Mangle looked down, and then her expression hardened. She had a hard time believing that the night guard would have done that – he sounded genuinely concerned and nice when he talked to her on his first night… Plus, there were other humans she could not imagine being mean… like Mr. Grayson, the head of security, even though he now appeared as a threat as well… why could that be…?

Her ears shot up in the air as she made up her mind. She had to go confront the intruder and find out about his motifs. Why would he want to be at the pizzeria during the night? She had to find out. He could be plotting something that would hurt the children.

' _Ah bless you, still worrying about the kids,'_ the voice groaned. _'Who cares about those brats? If they get hurt, too bad for them. They'll just be getting what they deserve; after all they've done you… Just get that intruder out of here. This is OUR home. He has no business being here.'_

Mangle took a couple of seconds. And then she nodded. She had to take action.

The rest of the night was spent climbing into the vent to try and get into the office to see that intruder herself. She never got inside the office though, as a small part of her was still afraid of what that intruder could do to her if she actually did confront him.

The next day, however, she gathered up her courage and managed to get in.

She found, however, that the only one there was Jerry Fazbear, a new addition to the team whose only function was to aid the night guard during the night, according to what Toy Chica had told her. He didn't seem to be aware of an intruder being around, which meant that that the unknown human hid or ran whenever Jerry got inside the office; that also meant that the night guard was there as well, and seemed to be alright, if Jerry was to be believed.

' _I just don't understand how both Mr. Jeremy and Jerry never see the intruder… And they're never together either,'_ she thought to herself when she was returning to Kid's Cove, by the end of the night.

' _Just goes to show they're both dumb,'_ the voice sneered. _'Maybe Jerry was lying to you. Don't you think that having a robot built just to help the night guard is a bit weird? He must be helping the intruder, not the night guard.'_

Mangle gasped. _'Oh no! You think? B-but he's a robot like us… He wouldn't be helping a stranger get in…'_

' _Hm… Maybe.'_

The fox looked down, and then decided to keep patrolling the halls. She'd have to avoid walking into the withered robots... For some reason, they were up and walking as well. She didn't know they were functioning... why did they suddenly reactivate? Could they be looking for the intruder as well? Maybe... They had the same job of protecting the pizzeria once, after all... Still, it would be better to avoid them... They all looked so scary...

As she slithered into the darkness, she didn't notice the shadowy figure that lurked above her, watching her every step.

It was of a purple-ish color, and shaped like a bear. Almost like Freddy Fazbear. Its jaw was dislocated, as if it was broken, and its eyes were of an eerie bright white. It observed the mangled white robot sadly.

 **"…** _**Two… days… until the party…"**_

* * *

 **[A/N - Hey there! I probably should have said something sooner, but there are some things in this FanFiction that will make more sense to you if you read my other FanFiction "A Golden Opportunity - 1987", since they take place during about the same time, but told from Jeremy Fitzgerald's POV.**

 **Any thoughts about the voice Mangle hears? Is it really Parr...?**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews and support!]**


	6. Chapter 6 - Balloon Boy

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

 **[A/N - AH MY GOD it's been so freaking long since I've updated T.T So sorry but my computer has been giving me hell lately... So finally we'll see things from our little Balloon Boy's perspective~ I gotta admit this - he might be one of the most hated animatronics in the fandom, but I love my version of him. He's my favorite, along with Fredbear, Ralfbunny and Bonnie.]**

* * *

He loved his family.

Yep, they were all great - in their own way... - and Balloon Boy loved them all equally. That's right, even Toy Bonnie! So what if the staff didn't like him - he did, and that's what matters!

He loved the other robots, he loved the staff, and he was sure he'd love the children once the pizzeria opened. How long would it take for the doors to open, seriously? Soooo long! He wanted to meet the children already! But it's fine. He had his family after all. He just had to be patient - though it was really hard...

He wasn't very good at waiting... There was just so much to see and so much to learn! Everything in the world was amazing and worth exploring and nothing pleased him more than learning new things from his family about how the world worked. He had loads and loads of questions about... pretty much everything! It was all so interesting and fun.

Yeah... Everything about his life - he loved everything and everyone.

And yet... there was something off... Something - or _someone -_ that should be there with him... but wasn't. A weird feeling of emptiness that, no matter how cheerful he acted, would not go away...

"What do you mean, Balloon Boy?"

The small robot looked down at his feet, trying to find the right words to convey how he felt. "Well... I just feel like... someone's missing..."

Toy Freddy frowned. "Missing? I can't say that I feel the same... As far as I know, it's just me, you, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. Well, and Mr. Puppet," he added quickly, shivering slightly. No one really seemed to like the Puppet, and Toy Freddy even seemed scared of him. Balloon Boy didn't mind the monochromatic robot's presence - it's not like he talked that much with them anyway. He pretty much kept to himself and that oversized prize box of his. Wasn't he lonely, being always in the box? Maybe he should pay him a visit more often...

"Are you sure?" he insisted, shifting his feet. "There isn't anyone else? Because I remember someone... A girl! Yeah, it was definately a girl."

The brown robotic bear shook his head, sighing. "I am very sorry, but I don't remember another female robot being part of our group... Maybe your memory system is malfunctioning? You should have it checked with the mechanic."

Balloon Boy sighed. It was pointless. None of the other bots remembered there ever being a seventh robot. But he was so sure of it... He didn't have a very clear image of how this extra robot would look like, but he could hear her voice clearly if he foccused hard enough.

 **"Hi, brother. What's up?~"**

She sounded kind of mischievous in his thoughts, heh.

Ever since he was first activated, Balloon Boy had these faint memories of him playing with another robot... A robot that was closer to him than any of the other robots... A _true_ sister. For some reason, he remembered her carrying scissors around. Odd. He was told to teach kids that it was dangerous to run around with scissors or knives... That was dangerous, wasn't it?

Could she be real? Was there really another sister that, for some reason, didn't join them at the pizzeria? Or was he really experiencing some kind of malfunction? ... But what if she _was_ real? Where could she be? And who was she? He couldn't even remember her name... As per usual, he found his mind filled with questions to which he desperately wanted to get answers for.

Toy Freddy noticed the look on his face and cleared his throat. "Tell you what, why don't we go on a little exploration mission?"

Immeditatly, the spark of excitement illuminated the child-like robot's eyes. Oh boy - he loved exploring! "Exploration mission?"

The bear smiled, happy to see him take his mind off the "supposedly missing sister" situation. "I had a word with Mr. Anderson this morning, and he informed me about the location of the spare parts room, where we are to stay whenever we need any form or repairment," he explained. "He says wd will find a surprise there, so -"

"Ooooohh," Balloon Boy exclaimed, interrupting Toy Freddy. "Can we go see it then? Can we, can we?"

The bear laughed. "Of course, of course... Let's go find the others, shall we?"

"Yay!"

Yup, his family was great. But it would be greater if she was there...

* * *

"So... What are those things anyway?"

Balloon Boy could hear Toy Bonnie's bored drawl questioning the identity of the broken robots they had just found in the spare parts room, but he was not going back to where they were. Not now. Not when he had finally found her.

When he agreed to go explore the dark and ominous room that they had been avoiding ever since they were first activated, all he was counting on was the prospect of getting his mind off that feeling of emptiness and constant reminders of a sister that he apparently never had; when they found the broken robots that looked eerily similar to Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Foxy, however, Balloon Boy felt the suden urge to look for his sister. She was there. He _knew_ she was there - she had to be! If those unknown older models - what else could they be? - were there, then she had to be there too.

And then he found her.

Slumped in the darkest corner of the room, partially hidden behind the large endoskeleton of a robotic bear (too large to be Toy Freddy's) was a small female robot, one who looked like a child. A stripped beanie and shirt like his, though purple and magenta and a denim skirt... Brown hair tied in pigtails and magenta eyes... It was her. His sister. _It was her._

"S... Sis?" he called. "C-can you hear me?"

No response. Even though she had her eyes open, she didn't look like she was active. Like she was sleeping with her eyes open. Her suit wasn't damaged at all - in fact, she looked shiny and new just like he did - so he didn't understand why she was back there. Could they not activate her for some reason? Maybe her circuits weren't working right...

"Sis...?" He reached out to touch her face. Maybe if he woke her...?

"Balloon Boy? Where's Balloon Boy?"

Toy Chica's voice snapped the small child-like robot out of his thoughts. He shook his head, blinking. He had to go back... Just now when he found her...

Should he tell the others about her? ... No... They didn't remember her, did they? She wasn't as important to them as to him. _He_ remembered. She was _his_ sister. He'd have to fix her himself.

"I'll be back, sis! Don't you worry!" he assured, grinning. "I'll wake you up, no matter what it takes! No matter how _long_ it takes. I _will_ bring you back."

* * *

Well, that was a bust. Man, he was horrible at this...

"I'm sorry, sis..." he sniffed. "I-I'll get this fixed, d-don't worry!"

He migh have said it, but the more he looked at those circuits the more they all looked the same to him... Blue, red, purple, _why didn't they come with an instructions manual?!_ He had a distinct feeling that he was doing more harm than good... Not like he was to blame - the mechanic _could_ have been a little nicer... He got so frustrated when the robot asked him how to fix a broken animatronic - not his fault he had a lot of questions!

Yeah, Balloon Boy loved his family... But sometimes it felt like his family didn't love him back. Well, scratch the "sometimes" - it was _all the time._ What had he done wrong? He was always polite and nice to everyone! A-and he always volunteered to help! But still...

As soon as he approached a member of the staff and greeted them, they always did the same thing: groan and roll their eyes. At first, he paid no attention to it - maybe it was just an habit of theirs... But, as time went on, he noticed they always did that when they were annoyed. So... _he_ made them annoyed all the time? Why?

"Sis... Do you... think they hate me?" be muttered, feeling a pang of an opressing feeling that made him feel not-so-cheeful. The opposite of cheerful. He felt _sad._ That wasn't normal. He didn't like feeling sad.

Why wouldn't his family like him? All he did was ask them questions and hang out with them...

His sister didn't respond. Naturally, she couldn't. She was still asleep. As long as he didn't fix her, she would never be able to play with him like he remembered. He had to do it as quickly as possible. Then he'd have someone who would truly understand him. That sounded nice.

* * *

"Oh God, here he comes..."

"Jesus, not again..."

"He's so annoying, right? Always making questions..."

"Yeah, he just won't stop! What a prick."

Balloon Boy remained silent as he walked past the entertainers. Yes, they were talking about him. He knew that. Not like they made it a secret. They didn't care if he knew. He was just a robot, right? Just a _dumb, annoying_ robot... He had no feelings - or that's what they thought, at least. He _did_ have feelings. But right now, he really wish he didn't.

Usually, he'd walk up to them, smile, and pretend that he didn't know they didn't like having him around; not this time. He really didn't want to see their annoyed faces again. He didn't want to hear them groan in frustration. He didn't want to hear the usual "Just go away and stop bothering me" or "Enough with questions, go talk with someone else". So, he kept his head down and walked right past them withou aknowledging their presence. _Just like they did to him._

"Huh, he didn't even greet us. You think he saw us?"

"Shut up, it's a good thing he didn't. Let him go bother the other bots. Though I think they're getting tired of him too..."

"Heh, who wouldn't?"

The small robot's fists clenched. Why was it always like that? Was it that wrong that he had questions? The other robots had questions too - well, not as often as he did, sure, but still!

And... were the other robots really getting tired of him too? No... They were his family, right? Toy Freddy, was always so calm and polite! He did spend a lot of time scolding him on not being "professional" enough though... But there was Toy Chica and Toy Foxy! Hm... They spent more time with each other than they did with him though... And Toy Bonnie, well... He was pretty vocal about how annoying he thought he was too... Could it really... be true...?

 _'S-sis... I wish you were here...'_

If his sister was active... Yeah, if she was active he'd have someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't think he was annoying... Then he would have someone that would help him keep the kids away... As much as he liked handing them out balloons and seeing how happy they were to play games with him, ever since the pizzeria opened that he realized he didn't like hugs. He had no idea why, really. He just didn't like it. The kids always got mad whenever he refused to hug them. Yet another thing that made him anoying, he supposed...

 **"They're the ones that are** _ **really**_ **annoying. Don't you agree?"**

The balloon-carrying robot stopped in his tracks. He blinked and frowned. That wasn't a voice he recognized. It sounded... off, in a way... And did that person, whoever it was, read his mind...?

"Who said that?" he asked as he looked around. "I can't see you."

 **"Over here~"**

Even though he had a bad feeling about this, Balloon Boy followed the voice until he found himself in the Prize Counter. That was where the Puppet usually was, but it didn't look like the slender robot was there at the moment. The box was wide open, and seemed empty. Still, that's where the voice was coming from.

Balloon Boy's frown got deeper. "If you're inside the Gift Box, you should probably leave..." he advised. "Mr. Puppet doesn't like it when we get near it..."

The unfamiliar voice snickered. **"He doesn't have to know, now does he? C'mon, help me out of here!"**

The child-like robot hesitated, but decided he might as well take a look. What harm could come of it?

He peeked inside the box, and found a plush-toy. It was a golden bunny, his fur covered in stitches, and his eyes were inexpressive and a bit too big for his head. He looked a bit creepy...

"Huh, hi," Balloon Boy greeted. "How did you end up there? And, huh, who are you? Are you one of the toys the children will be getting once the pizzeria opens?"

 **"Well, well, you sure ask a lot of questions,"** the golden toy commented. **"Guess that's why they hate you so much. The** _ **humans**_ **."**

Balloon Boy gulped. "T-they don't hate me! They're just, huh, busy..."

The tiny bunny rolled his eyes. **"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Look, just get me out of here before that stupid puppet comes back."**

"Mr. Puppet put you there? Why?"

The golden plush-toy glared at him. **"HELP. NOW."**

"Oh right, sorry!"

The child-like robot bent over and picked up the stitched golden bunny as best he could - considering they were about the same size. Once he was outbof the box, the bunny dusted himself and stretched.

 **"Ah freedom!"** he sighed. **"That damn Puppet kept me locked in that box ever since he found me..."**

"Why?" Balloon Boy asked automatically.

 **"Conflicting interests,"** the plush-toy replied, making that vague answer sound final. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy BB's curiosity though - the plush bunny obviousky sensed it, as he turned a grin at Galloon Boy and quickly changed subjects. **"Thanks for taking me out of there pal. We rejects have to help each other, right?"**

The child-like robot scowled. "What's a reject?" For some reason it didn't sound like a good thing.

 **"It's what you call someone that nobody else likes,"** the bunny explained. **"A la you and me. The rejects. And before you start going on and on about how that's not true,"** he added, as BB was about to interrupt. **"Just think a bit - can you think of anyone who really and truthly doesn't mind talking with you for hours? Huh? Can you?"**

Balloon Boy gulped again, feeling his lip trembling. No, _no, not this sadness again...!_

"T-the bots like me!" he cried, to which the golden bunny snorted. "They do! Chica plays with me all the time and Foxy likes talking with me...!"

 **"Yeaaaah but they prefer hanging out with each other, don't they?"** the plush-toy said, teasingly. **"Girls bonding time and all. Plus, they're the nice ones. They wouldn't tell you that they don't like you, at least not to your face."**

BB took a couple of steps back, his blue eyes widening in shock. N-no, that couldn't be true... That's not... Foxy just really needed the company! After being torn up by kids all the time, she needed someone to talk to, right? But... why couldn't it be be him then?

The bunny laughed loudly as his whole body twitched. And then...

Something purple slithered off the bunny's mouth. Mist. At least it looked like mist. Before the bewildered balloon-carrying robot's eyes, the mist started to take the shape of Bonnie, though it was purple and had white eyes.

The purple figure slithered over to the other robot, grinning wickedly. **"Yeah, I bet that right now, as we speak, they are talking about how they're sick of babysitting you. How they're sick of putting up with you. Doesn't that get you mad?"**

"No, no, no...!" he wailed, shaking his head and doing his best to not look at the wicked shadow bunny. Why were his words affecting him so much? Why was he _believing_ what he was saying...? He didn't even know him - it, whatever it was! And yet... Deep down, he did feel like... secretly, everyone talked behind his back all the time... Even Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Foxy... At least Toy Bonnie said it to his face! Why did he feel like that?! Was it true? Was he... just a nuisance?

 _"Hey, Freddy, remember that sister I talked with you about? Why do you think I'm the only one who remembers her?"_

 _"I am trying to meditate, BB. Can you not talk right now?"_

No one wants to listen...

 _"Hi! Whatcha doing?"_

 _"Ugh... It would be really complicated to explain it all to you."_

 _"That's okay, I have time!"_

 _"Well, I dont't so go bother someome else, geez!"_

No one cares...

 _So why should he care about them?_

The usual glint of innocence and happiness disappeared from BB's round blue eyes. He suddenly felt so... empty...

The bunny's grin got wider. **"Aww are you sad? Don't be - they're not worth it."** He put his hands on the now-depressed Balloon Boy. **"Remember how they treated you. And turn it against them. Just like they ignored you, ignore them. Just like they mistreated you, mistreat them. Give them the same hell they gave you. After all,** _ **you're just a prick like that."**_

... Right.

That's right.

Everyone thought he was a jerk, an annoying prick who just liked bothering them since he had nothing better to do, while all he really wanted to was learn new things from them and be with them - because they were his family.

 _BB's eyes went cold._

Everyone avoided him, and _put up_ with him, because they had no choice.

 _BB felt a cold feeling... Not sadness... It was stronger, and made him have bad thoughts he didn't think he could have. It was anger._

Well, that was over. So, cheerful and innocent little Balloon Boy is no good for you people, eh? No problem. Time to upgrade.

Now they'd have to deal with the _mean_ Balloon Boy. If they got away with treating them badly, why couldn't he do the same? He had enough of being nothing but nice and helpful and get nothing but harsh words and eye-rolls.

No more Mr. Nice BB. They would have plenty of reason to hate him now - and it's all on them. They created their own enemy.

 _Congratulations._

* * *

 **[A/N - Yeah... That happened.]**


End file.
